Freyna
by Mlle-roro
Summary: Un héritage magique, qui rapproche davantage Harry et Hermione, ainsi que Freya Malfoy et Aymeric Delors. Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, sauf Freya Malfoy et Aymeric Delors.


J'étais assise entre Harry et Neville, Ron lui était assis en face de moi, tous les élèves se trouvaient dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner, je me demandais comment faire pour dire à mes amis que j'étais différente depuis mon héritage magique.

Je levais soudainement la tête quand la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit laissant entrer une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds platine et avec des yeux bleu comme l'océan, je souris intérieurement, le directeur voulu dire quelque chose mais fut devancer par Drago Malfoy.

\- Freya ? Mais que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je viens faire coucou mon frère dit-elle avec le sourire.

Des murmures apparurent alors que je regardais ma némésis, un sourire aux lèvres, je trouvais sa tenue trop classique pour ce qu'elle était et la changeait d'un informulé, l'habillant d'un corset bleu roi avec un slim noir en simili, et des bottes montant au dessus du genou de la même couleur que le corset. Elle sourit alors que son frère faisait une tête de trois mètres, il ordonna d'un air furieux :

\- Mets des vêtements décents Freya !

Je me levais sous les regards de tous, et dit avec un sourire :

\- Ta sœur n'est pas une femme à se soumettre aux ordres Malfoy, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps, non ?

Freya me regarda avec un sourire, elle claqua des doigts changeant mes vêtements, j'étais à présent habillé d'un corset vert émeraude avec un slim noir et des bottes montant au-dessus des genoux, de couleur émeraude. Je me sentais mieux ainsi, plus forte, plus moi, je me dirigeais vers Freya, une que je fus à ses côtés, elle voulut s'agenouiller, mais je l'a retenais, en disant :

\- Ne t'ai-je pas mentionné de ne pas t'incliner devant moi ?

\- Tu me l'as dit, mais cela ne change pas qui tu es… dit-elle en me regardant souriante.

\- Tu es plus belle ainsi répliquais-je, voyant avec satisfaction ses joues rosirent légèrement.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, je n'aurais pas fait de même avec toi, d'ailleurs l'uniforme ne te va pas, cela cache un peu trop de belles choses susurra-t-elle.

Je lui souriais quand Ronald s'écria :

\- Hermione qu'est-ce que tu fous avec l'ennemi ?

\- Ce n'est pas mon ennemi Ronald, elle ne le sera jamais dis-je en me tournant vers lui.

\- C'est la sœur de Malfoy et c'est sûrement une mangemorte ! Cria-t-il en pointant sa baguette en direction de Freya.

\- Tu l'a juge alors que tu ne l'a connais même pas, elle ne peut pas être une mangemorte Ronald, alors tu vas me baisser cette baguette de suite, avant de blesser quelqu'un répondis-je avec un calme que Harry trouvait dangereux je le sentais à travers son regard.

Je vis Harry se lever, il s'arrêta devant moi, et dit après m'avoir regarder de bas en haut :

\- Cela te va fort bien, ça te mets en valeur petite sœur.

\- Merci grand-frère soufflais-je dans un sourire.

Il me regarda encore puis regarda Freya, avant de retourner son regard émeraude sur moi, il demanda :

\- C'est elle ?

\- Comment .. ? demandais-je surprise en le fixant.

\- Mia, tu m'insulte là, nous ne sommes peut-être pas du même sang, mais nous sommes frère et sœur de cœur et si tu pensais pouvoir me cacher certaines choses sache que c'est peine perdu, depuis que nous avons reçu le même héritage magique dit Harry avec un sourire en coin.

\- Arrête avec ce sourire, on dirait Aymeric quand il est content de sa connerie soupirais-je.

Il éclata d'un rire grave et chaud, puis une fois calmé s'approcha de Freya, je surveillais Ronald, tout en suivant l'échange de mon frère de cœur avec ma compagne d'éternité, j'entendis :

\- Je suis heureux de pouvoir te rencontrer enfin…

\- De même pour moi Harry, après tout tu es la personne la plus importante à ses yeux…

\- Après toi…

Je me tournais vers eux, j'avais envie de voler pour de vrai, le plafond de la grande salle était assez haut pour me le permettre, pour nous le permettre, je plongeais mon regard dans celui de Freya, puis dans celui de Harry. Je dépliais mes ailes émeraude, tandis que Freya dépliait elle des ailes bleu roi, et Harry des ailes argentée, je souris quand la voix d'Aymeric, retentit :

\- Vous n'allez certainement pas joué sans moi !

Il déplia ses ailes à son tour, elles étaient doré, il alla dans les bras de Harry, qui embrassa son front, avant de finalement l'embrasser devant toute la grande salle choqué, je souris de toute mes dents, j'attrapais la main de ma compagne et l'embrassait passant tout l'amour que je ressentais pour elle à travers le baiser qu'elle me rendit avec joie. On se séparait, puis sans nous lâcher la main on volait en s'envoyant des boules de plumes, on entendit le directeur dire :

\- Par Merlin !

\- Albus ? Demanda Minerva.

\- Ce sont des veelas supérieurs Minerva, personnes ne peut les séparer, je comprends mieux à présent pourquoi je trouvais que Miss Granger était aussi proche de Mr Potter énonça-t-il.

On sortait de la grande salle, nous envolant vers des contrées lointaines pour être en paix car après tout, Voldemort avait été vaincu pendant qu'ils recevaient leurs héritages magiques, mais cela personne ne le savait à part nos quatre compères.


End file.
